prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dances With Dudley
|weight = 290 lbs (130 kg) |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Oklahoma |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = 1992 |retired = }} Adolfo Bermudez is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling in 1995 to 1996 as a member of the Dudley family under the ring name Dances with Dudley (sometimes abbreviated to D.W. Dudley). Professional wrestling career Early career Making his professional debut in 1992, Bermudez began wrestling for Angelo Savoldi's International World Class Championship Wrestling as Dancing Wolf of the Sioux War Party with White Cloud and within months of their debut defeated The Canadians in a tournament final to win the vacant IWCCW Tag Team Championship in Hamburg, Pennsylvania on May 9, 1992. Remaining undefeated for nearly a year, they very briefly lost the title to Jimmy Deo and L.A. Gore in Dover, New Hampshire on June 6, however they regained the title that same night. They later vacated the title after leaving the promotion the following year. After a brief stay in the AWF, he and White Wolf won the AWF tag team titles before Burmudez was brought into Extreme Championship Wrestling to replace Snot Dudley who had been injured at ECW Hardcore Heaven 1995 earlier that year. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995-1996) Bermudez debuted in the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania-based promotion Extreme Championship Wrestling on the September 17, 1995 episode of ECW Hardcore TV. Wearing overalls, a tie-dyed shirt and high-tops, Bermudez wrestled as Dances with Dudley, a member of the Dudley family stable. Dances with Dudley was said to be the child of Big Daddy Dudley - the patriarch of the Dudley family - and a Native American woman from Cheyenne, Oklahoma. Dances with Dudley formed a tag team with his kayfabe half-brother, Dudley Dudley, replacing the injured Snot Dudley. Dances with Dudley and Dudley Dudley lost to the Steiner Brothers and The Public Enemy during August although they later defeated Chad Austin and Don E. Allen at Gangstas Paradise on September 16, 1995, and later faced J.T. Smith and Hack Meyers in singles matches. After losing to ECW Tag Team Champions The Pit Bulls on September 23 and The Gangstas on October 6, Dudley Dudley left to pursue a singles career and was replaced by Buh Buh Ray Dudley. They, however, lost to The Pit Bulls, Public Enemy and The Eliminators during November and early December. Reuniting with Dudley Dudley at ECW December To Dismember 1995 to defeat the Bad Crew on December 9, he and Buh Buh Ray Dudley also defeated Bad Crew on December 28 although they lost to them in a rematch two days later that month In early 1996, Bermudez suffered a leg injury during an ECW event on April 13 and was attacked by D-Von Dudley; this was D-Von Dudley's first appearance in the promotion. Following the attack by D-Von Dudley, he and the other members of the Dudleys feuded with the renegade Dudley. He and Chubby Dudley soon left the promotion however, allegedly in a dispute with promoter Paul Heyman. Big Japan Pro Wrestling (1996) In 1996, Bermudez toured Japan with Big Japan Pro Wrestling. Bermudez teamed with other Americans such as Bull Pain and Ian Rotten and faced wrestlers such as Yoshiaki Yatsu and Sabu. Later career From 1997 to 1999, he wrestled with several tag partners as Laraza as featured in Pro Wrestling Illustrated. He had several matches with such workers as Spanish Angel, Kid USA, Lucifer, Homicide and Low Life Louie. He had great feedback from promoter Bobby Lombardi but left when the Long Island Wrestling Federation did shows further east on Long Island. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Moonsault *'Managers' **Big Dick Dudley Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Federation' **AWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) with White Cloud *'International World Class Championship Wrestling' **IWCCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) with White Cloud *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'217' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1996 Category:American wrestlers Category:1992 debuts Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers